


In the Storm

by Aluxra



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: Bunny and Jack battle Ala demons.





	In the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Due to tumblr mobile sometimes making it difficult to read long fic posts, I've been asked if I can cross post my work from tumblr to here.
> 
> [Original posted](http://aluxra.tumblr.com/post/134227113892/jackrabbit-13): 29th November 2015
> 
> Ala are weather demons from Bulgarian, Macedonian, and Serbian folklore. They typically cause storms and run amok.
> 
> Enjoy xXx

‘Jack!’ Bunny hollered, fighting against the wind. Thunder rumbled overhead, the wind roaring in his ears. He squinted against the flood of rain pouring from the sky, lashing against his face and shoulders, his fur slick and heavy against his skin. He turned, trying to see in the dim light of the black clouds churning overhead, before he pushed on, heading towards the violent maelstrom that circled the mountain peak. ‘Jack!’

Lightning ignited the sky in a white-hot flash, thunder close on its heels, illuminating the silhouette of a young gangly spirit battling a group of monstrous, serpentine creatures high in the air. ‘Jack,’ Bunny breathed, a new burst of energy invigorating him as he stormed up the mountain, his claws scrambling for purchase against the slick wet stone, rock crumbling underfoot as he made his way higher up the mountainside. He kept his eyes on Jack, watching as the winged serpents chased him through the air, lashing out with long sickle claws and coiling whips of muscled tail. He growled, low in his throat, reaching the peak and crouching low there, the whirlwind around him threatening to throw him off.

He looked up at the four Ala demons circling Jack, like vultures around carrion. Frost lightning lit up the sky, forcing them away from him. He couldn’t get close, couldn’t get up in the air to fight them with Jack: he had to bring them to him. He smiled coldly: he could do that.

He dug his claws into the rock beneath him, pushing his psyche down through the mountain, feeling the life pulsing within the stone, in the cracks and fissures through it where tiny microbes housed themselves. He felt the pull of greenness, of life, and he reached for it, coaxing it to his will. He latched onto it when it was close enough, and drew it to the surface until it burst from the rock: thick, ropey vines as thick as tree trunks striking into the air, unfurling creepers stretching like grabbing fingers into the sky. Coil after coil broke through the rock, reaching for the creatures.

They caught sight of the vines quickly, the element of surprise lost, and the Ala shrieked, their wide mouths gaping open to reveal rows of shark-like fangs, diving for Bunny.

Bunny leapt onto one of the climbing trails, rushing up to meet them, his boomerangs drawn from his bandolier and egg bombs in one hand, the plants swooping and swiping at the Ala, trying to snag them in their verdant loops. The first managed to get close enough to slash at Bunny, and he dived out the way, throwing an egg bomb in her face and guided an errant vine to slip around her viper tail, throwing her against the mountainside. The next partnered with the one closest to her, circling him as he stood upright on the swelling curve of his plant underfoot, his boomerangs aloft as he waited for them to attack.

Frost lightning struck the back of one, the other turning to face Jack just as he swung the Sheppard’s crook into her face, and she dropped onto one of the snaking creepers, scrambling for purchase on it. Jack landed at Bunny’s back, readying for the next wave of attacks.

‘Didn’t think you’d be joining the party,’ he called over the wind, a smile on his voice even as blood ran down his face and neck, painting his smile a macabre red.

‘You sure know how to throw one, Frost,’ he replied. ‘Got a few suggestions for future guests, though.’

The three remaining Ala regrouped, dodging the swinging, snatching vines and dived again, screaming wordlessly. Jack hopped onto the wind, battling them in the air, while Bunny fought them along the lengths of the growing plants, jumping between them, trying to bring them down. The raven-winged Ala were determined, but slowly overpowered, Bunny taking down two when the final one attacked Jack from behind, looping her tail around his body and squeezing.

He screamed, his head thrown back, his face contorted in pain as she tightened her hold, her face split into a hungry grin. A boomerang slammed into the side of her head, and she snarled, wheeling around as Bunny spun the vines around her, trapping them in a closing cocoon, leaping up to face her.

‘ _Get away from my mate_ ,’ he snarled, his eyes flashing luminous, his pupils narrowed to slits. His heckles raised, his markings growing darker, spreading further across his silvery-grey fur. He growled, loud and threatening in the closing space, his throat glowing through the white ruff of his neck. The Ala twisted, hissing at the cage she found herself trapped in, glaring at Bunny.

‘I’m not gonna tell you again,’ Bunny warned, his voice layering over itself, the glowing white light creeping up his throat, burning his mouth, his tongue, his teeth with stardust and iron. It blazed through his limbs, his skin glowing beneath his fur, a supernova trapped in flesh. The Ala squinted, shielding her eyes against the brightening light, and shrieked in warning. Jack forced one eye open, his vision blurred by tears, a hot, white light enveloping everything he could see. He forced his eyes closed again, cowering when the Ala screamed again, and a deafening roar overpowered it, filled the space around them, pushed its way into Jack’s mind and overruled all other thoughts till he could think about nothing except that roar. The light became unbearably bright, even behind closed eyes, before the world went black and Jack couldn’t think anymore.

* * *

He came back to wakefulness, confused. His body ached down to his bones, his ribs begrudging him every breath he took, his head pounding with every heartbeat. He blinked, opening his eyes to see a green dome curving over him, the sound of gradually softening rainfall pattering against it. The ground beneath him was soft, spongy like moss, and turning his head ever so slightly, he saw it to be true, and he breathed in the thick, heady petrichor that permeated the enclosed space. A heavy weight pressed against his back, velvet soft fur brushing his skin, tangling with his hair. Twisting as much as he could without aggravating his aching limbs and head, he looked back at Bunny curled around him, his arms looped around his chest.

‘Bunny?’ he murmured, wiggling one arm free and poking Bunny in the shoulder. A muffled grumble answered him. ‘Bunny?’

‘Mmfph?’

‘Bunny!’

Bunny huffed a breath, as if he was just fully waking up, and lifted one hand to his face, scrubbing his eyes. He looked around at the dome he had created of the twisting vines he had summoned, sighing. He wriggled, rolling his shoulders until they popped, and stretched his legs out before spooning Jack again. ‘You alright, Frost?’

‘Think so,’ Jack said after a pause, frowning. He snuggled in closer to Bunny. ‘Sore.’

‘Mm-hm,’ Bunny agreed, his chin rubbing across the crown of Jack’s head, fluffing his hair. ‘Get ye back to the Warren in a tick, get some stuff t’ help. Rest now.’

‘Bunny?’ Jack asked after a long pause.

‘Hmm?’

‘You okay?’ He twisted in Bunny’s grip, rolling over so he was facing Bunny. Bunny allowed him, resting his hands on his back carefully, looking down until Jack could meet his gaze, the soft green of his eyes bright in the darkness of their little cocoon.

‘Am fine, Frostbite. Just an old trick. Overkill,’ he said with a smile, like sharing a secret.

‘You didn’t have to do that for me. I could’ve handled them.’

Bunny snorted, and Jack pouted, poking him again. Bunny responded by pulling him in closer, tightening his grip on Jack gently until Jack was pressed in close to his chest, wrapped up in him. He rubbed his chin over Jack’s hair again, ruffling it. ‘I’d use it again for ya if I needed to. Usually don’t always get that angry it just comes out.’

‘Cause I’m your  _mate_?’ Jack said, grinning as Bunny stiffened.

‘I… well, yeah, I mean… cause like my friend-mate, not like… I wouldn’t say… I didn’t… you were… how’d you hear that?’ he spluttered, covering his face with one hand in embarrassment. Jack chuckled, tilting his head back and kissing Bunny’s chin, silencing him.

‘Thanks Bunny. Whatever it was,’ he said, snuggling in closer to him. Bunny dropped his hand away from his face, settling it back where it had been between Jack’s shoulder blades, listening to the sound of rain against the dome and Jack’s slowly evening breaths. The influence of the Ala on the weather would wear off, and he’d find his equilibrium soon; he’d be able to get them back to the Warren and snuggled up warm. Until then, the effect of using the Pookan light had floored him, especially since the power was meant to be shared between a band of Pookan brothers, to carry the weight of the light. To use it alone was dangerous. To use it against something that could easily be defeated without it was stupid, no matter who it was to protect… even a mate.

He looked down at the crown of Jack’s head, thinking back to what he’d warned the Ala.  _Get away from my mate_. He hadn’t even thought about the meaning of the words at the time; didn’t know what to think of them now. He huffed, curling closer to Jack, trying to calm his thoughts in the storm of emotions that cracked open in his chest, and he closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though you will eventually be able to view all my fics on AO3, you are still welcome to visit my [tumblr](http://aluxra.tumblr.com)


End file.
